Insatiable and Pregnant
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: Season 8 GoT timeframe, the living have defeated the Knight King and his army. Before the war, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen married to solidify their alliance. Shortly after the war, they realized Daenerys was with child. **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**


**Title:** Insatiable and Pregnant

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Ao3 Link** : (X)

 **Summary:** _Insatiable and Pregnant_ is a jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week. I selected the Prompt Day 5 - - Feb. 18: Pregnant!Dany / Season 8 GoT timeframe, the living have defeated the Knight King and his army. Before the war against the dead, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen married to solidify their alliance. Shortly after the war, as they struggled to regroup for their fight against Cersei, they realized Daenerys was with child. The King and Queen were overcome with joy.

 _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**_

 **Chapter Summary:** _This chapter takes place during the quiet time between the war of the Undead and the war against Cersei. The King and Queen deal with day to day preparations while also giving their marriage the attention it needs._

 **++o++**

Jon Snow leans back in his seat while sitting in the Great Hall of Winterfell. He and his queen have been listening to the bickering Northern Lords debate resources for the last hour. Jon is growing weary of the constant conflict. The great relief of winning the war against the Night King didn't last long, they are back to the constant bickering of some.

"Your Grace, perhaps we can take a fifteen minute break? Give us all a moment to stretch our legs, regroup, it may help to resolve this conflict after all have taken a moment to rethink their positions," Davos announces throughout the Great Hall.

There is some grumbling in protest but most speak in agreement. Sansa nods vigorously while gathering her papers in preparation. Jon and Daenerys make the final decision and agree with Davos suggestions.

As Jon rubs his temples, he watches as Sansa leaves the table in route to the courtyard. Bran and Arya also follow her. Jon and Dany are left alone at the front table. Ghost laying across Dany's feet, where his direwolf remains most days. Always carefully guarding Jon's beloved wife.

"I think this break could have been longer, it would have given us more time to do something _productive_ ," Daenerys whispers, leaning over to kiss her husband on the cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck.

"Careful, my dear wife, I'm trying to run a meeting," Jon teases her, smiling broadly and looking around the room, pleased no one is paying attention to them. Dany grins while sitting back in her seat.

"I really want to have sex when we get to our room," Dany says nonchalantly, watching for Jon's reaction.

"When do you _not_ want to have sex nowadays?" her husband teases her.

Dany rolls her eyes, acting injured. "I remember a time when a certain someone was beside himself with how little affection he was getting. And now you are complaining because I want you too much?"

"Um, in my defense, you were so horribly sick your first months of pregnancy that I was the one in trauma. I was legit scared I would not have sex again for a full year. It was a horrible feeling, Dany!" he exclaims.

"A year? I don't need to explain gestation periods again, do I?" Daenerys teases, squeezing his hand and bringing it to her lips for a small kiss.

"No, you don't, 'Little Miss I Want to Die I'm So Sick'. I was worried you would be sick your entire pregnancy, and then I found out we can't have sex for about eight weeks after the baby is born...so, just about a year, thank you very much," Jon shoots back. "Sam helped me figure out that simple math."

"You complained to Sam about me!" Dany laughs. "Well, lucky for you, I was only terribly sick those first couple of months," Dany reminds him. It was her terrible illness that alerted them to the fact that she was carrying the king's child

"How could I forget? You were so mean to me," Jon mutters. "I was afraid you would have Drogon eat me."

Grimacing at how poorly she behaved back then, Dany remembers how livid even the sound of his voice would make her as she maintained a constant state of horrific nausea.

"It was the only time in our entire history that I have seen you mad enough to scream, 'shut the fuck up' at anyone. Let alone at me, and I think that says a lot! It was very un-queen like of you," Jon snorts as Dany crosses her arms across her chest, her arms resting on her pregnant belly.

"My dear wife, you know how I love you, and I completely understand that our baby was sucking the life out of you. I'm just glad you are feeling better." Jon smiles wickedly at his beautiful wife. He's looking forward to satisfying her. "Because those months of you having no desire for my affections almost killed me!"

"Don't be so dramatic — we had relations! Well, at least once or twice…" Dany's voice trails off while she tries to remember. She wasn't very invested in sex during that time of pregnancy.

He scowls, remembering one time in particular. "Me, dramatic?! Even worse than no sex is trying to finally make love to your wife who, after just three minutes, barks at you for taking too long!" Jon reminds her with indignation. His mood only gets worse when he's met with Daenerys's blank look.

Finally deciding he is probably telling the truth, Dany smirks. Instead of apologizing for something that happened months ago, she plans to make amends in a different way. "As soon as we are alone, I'm really going to make it up to you. I promise I won't scold you for taking too long." Moving her hand to his thigh under the table she watches his Adam's apple bob as she caresses up and down his leg, her hand moving dangerously close to his groin.

"Dany, you are driving me crazy," he says hoarsely. He looks around the Great Hall, thankful that no one is paying attention to them. "I can keep going," she whispers, her fingertips lightly tracing the growing bulge in his pants. The fire in her belly is growing stronger as each moment passes.

Shifting uncomfortably before reason wins out, Jon refuses her advances, moving her hand back to rest on top of the table. " _No_. Stop playing your dangerous games. This is not the Dothraki camp, stop teasing me, wife!" Jon begs of her.

Dany puts up her hands in defeat. She knows that Jon is right, but she still wants what she wants.

"We've got to wait. If there weren't so many visitors at Winterfell today, I'd pull you to a private alcove. I really enjoyed that time we fucked in that abandoned hallway," Jon reminds her with a smirk. Dany moans softly, remembering how they couldn't wait another moment. They'd been unable to make it all the way to their bedroom, especially knowing that both were needed shortly for a war meeting. In desperation, they decided that stealing a private moment with some semblance of privacy would be perfectly acceptable.

Being a little late for that meeting had been well worth it.

"I really enjoyed that, too," Dany croons while tightly squeezing her legs closed, trying to relieve some of the pressure. She wants him to take her now — she is so ready for him. Gnawing at her lip, she can feel how moist her panties are getting.

"We're almost done here." Jon ogles his wife, clearly recognizing her signs of arousal. "And for the record, I love how much you want me right now."

 **++o++**

Quickly walking with his wife through the halls of Winterfell, Jon takes a moment to reflect on how much his life has changed. He is now a King, versus the bastard of Winterfell that used to roam these halls while brooding. "My beautiful wife, I need to write out one note to send via raven. It will only take a moment, would you like…" Jon starts.

"I am going to get naked and wait for you on our bed!" Dany offers, entering their chambers. "Don't make me wait long, husband."

As promised, the queen is comfortably waiting for him underneath the cool sheets of their bed.

Entering their bedroom and locking the door behind him, Jon stands tall while his eyes roam up and down his sweet wife who is waiting for him. She sits up on the bed, allowing the bed sheets to pool at her waist. Her full breasts are bared to him, practically inviting him to lavish them with his attention. In three long strides, he is at the foot of the bed and peeling his own clothes off while she ogles him.

Dany giggles when Jon's foot gets caught in the bottom of his pants and he topples onto the mattress beside her. Without speaking, Dany pushes her beloved husband down to lie on his back, and bending her head down, she immediately wraps her lips around his semi-hard dick. "Seven hells!" he hisses in shock, caught off guard at how quickly Dany is moving things along. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watches as she expertly kisses and licks his shaft before fully taking him in her mouth; he groans as he grows harder and harder in her mouth.

"Dany," Jon moans, sitting all the way up. "I'm ready, baby; let me touch you." His priority is to pleasure her, always. She moves closer to him on the bed, his hands now sliding up her inner thigh, aiming to touch her core. "No, don't," she whimpers. "I want to come with you inside of me. I need you now. _Please_."

Jon grunts as Dany moves to her side and lies directly in front of him, offering him her ass and looking over her shoulder as she rubs her butt against his hard cock. "I want you to fuck me really hard," she says huskily, curving her arm back to slip her fingers into his hair. Pausing at the sudden taste of iron on his lower lip, Jon realizes he has broken the skin, having bitten down too hard.

His mind wavers, struggling between wanting to give his wife exactly what she wants and fearing for the safety of the baby growing inside of her. "Dany, the baby… I can go slowly. I'll still get you there," he croons while leaning closer to her and pulling her closer into his body. His hand softly glides around her to caress her beautiful baby bump. It still amazes him that his child grows inside of her petite body. Her body that brings him so much pleasure.

Dany lifts her left leg and hooks it backwards around his. Pushing her butt back into him, she can finally feel the head of his dick rubbing against her wet folds. She hisses with lust, desperate for him to fill her, to satisfy her. He's right; she has never been so desperate for physical pleasure in her entire life. She wants him _all the time._ Pressing his lips to her neck, he moves his hand up to massage her breast before pinching her nipple. Daenerys cries out loudly; her breasts are more sensitive because of the pregnancy.

"Give it to me, I need you!" she demands, her voice sounding frantic. Jon's breath hitches as he slides his leg in between hers, aligning the head of his cock perfectly between her folds. He gently pushes into her, using soft and shallow strokes. His large hands hold her, touching her softly while he makes love to her.

Dany groans in frustration; it feels good, but it is not enough. She needs more from him. "Damn it Jon, don't hold back. I know you want to fuck me." She is practically begging him as she rolls her hips, taking him in deeper.

Unable to resist her desires or his, Jon curses under his breath and pulls out of her. "Get on your knees and grab the headboard, I'm going to take you hard. I don't want your stomach pressing into the mattress," he demands. She gasps with anticipation, anxious to have him inside her again. She spreads her knees wide and sticks her ass up in the air, ready for him to plunge into her again. She submits to him gratefully, and he takes her by beginning a pattern of thrusts that are both deep and quick. Dany gasps with pleasure, finally feeling some relief to her desire. Her hands support her weight while he furiously pounds into her. His hands firmly secure her waist, allowing him to control the pace while also insuring she doesn't push too hard into the mattress below her.

The view of his cock sliding in and out of her causes him to growl with lust. Without thinking, he slaps her butt cheek, making her yelp with shock. "Is this good?" he demands. He is taking her roughly, but also remembering that she is pregnant. "Yes, so good. Don't stop, please!" Daenerys cries out loudly as they passionately collide their bodies together. He closes his eyes, enjoying the way she clamps tightly around his shaft when she comes, her loud moans reverberating throughout their chamber. He is sure the guards are getting another show from the hall. She is so loud lately, but he knows guards rather hear them like this then a couple that has terrible fights.

His hands hold her hips in place while he mercilessly chases his finish. His climax comes suddenly, his body jerking over hers. Waves of pleasure roll through him, causing him to grunt repeatedly.

Collapsing next to her on the bed, he pulls her into his arms, both of them gasping for air. "You sure you're okay? I didn't hurt you?" he asks worriedly, his fingers tracing patterns up and down her arm. Dany turns to face him before planting quick kisses all over his face, only stopping when he laughs and tries to move away. "I'm good. Thank you, for always taking care of me," she whispers, touching his face lovingly.

"Always," he promises before fitting his mouth to hers, placing his hand on her pregnant belly.

 **++o++**

The next day, working in the war room after dinner, the couple are going over last minute reports for their preparation for their war against Cersei.

"That is fantastic, Jon! We will finally have the resources in place to fight Cersei and win- -"

Dany stops mid-sentence with a gasp, her hand quickly grasping her stomach. Jon is immediately startled, panic blossoming for wife and their baby. _Is something wrong?!_ He is about to ask her when he sees the joy on her face. "Daenerys?"

Without saying a word, Dany moves his hand to her belly, finding the spot where their little baby is kicking up a storm. She had already felt the baby moving a few times in recent weeks, but it was never during a moment when Jon was around to feel it. Watching her husband's eyes widen with wonder as he feels his child moving within her is enough to make her cry happily.

"Daenerys, that's amazing! I don't even know what to say… That's our baby!" he exclaims.

" _This_ is what I was so scared to miss with you, had I lost you in battle. Moments like these that I knew could be stolen from us," Dany admits. "Moments like these and others that can still be stolen from us at any time."

With the baby no longer kicking, he moves his hands to cradle her face, resting his forehead on hers. Staring into her eyes, he also knows the fear she now feels. Their child making their will to live even stronger. Jon doesn't want to imagine a life where his beautiful wife will be left to raise their child without him.

"Dany, I love you. But instead of fixating on what we can lose, I think we need to be grateful for what we have now, which is a lot more than most people," Jon concludes. His wife smiles at him and nods in agreement. "You and our child is the greatest motivation I could ever have to win. I will survive for _you._ For you both. _"_

Placing her hand to his cheek, Dany leans closer and touches her lips against his. He immediately presses his mouth to hers, his tongue gently teasing her lower lip until she opens her mouth for him, both of their tongues enthusiastically swirling and caressing the others. In that moment, Dany concentrates on the good: her loving husband, the survival of life after the war with the undead, a baby in her womb, and all of their family and friends. These are the precious things she is most grateful for.

The happy couple embrace for a while longer before deciding to turn in for the night. Dany stands up first and begins to sort the reports they had been reviewing. Jon helps her put everything away. When Dany turns to walk towards the office door, Jon feels a strong urge to remind her how important she is to him.

"Dany, wait!" he says, catching her hand to turn her to face him. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, her expression softens as he moves closer to her. Pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her neck, he takes a moment to plant generous kisses before whispering, "You have made me the happiest I've ever been. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you the way I never knew possible."

Her heart fluttering with strong emotions, she can only stare at him. She can't even find the words to communicate how much he means to her. Her eyes shine with love; she knows he understands how she feels about him and about the life they both fought so hard to have.

Right in the middle of the study, Jon settles to his knees in front of his wife. She laughs nervously at his mischievous look. "You want to do _that_ right now?!"

Realizing that she thinks he is going to kiss her sex, he bites back a laugh. "Um, no. But only because I want to get you in our bedroom first. I wanted to do this…" Jon murmurs, pulling his wife even closer and lavishing her baby bump with kisses while speaking to their child. "I love you, baby, and I can't wait to meet you." With a last kiss to Dany's stomach, he rises before her. Daenerys circles her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"That was really sweet and sexy. I'd like to show you how sexy I'm feeling when we get to our chambers, Your Grace," she promises with a mirthful tone.

"More sex? I'm so shocked," Jon jests, taking her hand and leading his wife to their private chambers. He often teases her about her crazy sex drive, but the truth is he couldn't be happier. She is the only woman for him, the only one that has ever truly made him happy.

Jon knows that will never change.

 ** _+++o+ Story End +++o+_**


End file.
